


From The First Day

by Merrily_Merrily



Series: Answer [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Pliroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrily_Merrily/pseuds/Merrily_Merrily
Summary: That time JJ kept Yuri's number.





	From The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was mentioned in the first chapter of my WIP [Cast me gently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282278/chapters/21036251), but it can also be read on its own.

“ _Hey_.”

Yuri’s hand slips up and around, falling into place against JJ’s bicep, then jerking away almost as soon as he’s made contact. He scowls and wipes his fingers against his shirt — the untucked, disheveled mess that it is now — meeting JJ’s look of surprise with a determined glare.

JJ pauses on his way out of the banquet hall, turning around to give Yuri a quick once over before a wide grin stretches across his face.

“Hey, short stuff. You want an autograph or something?”

“No, jackass,” Yuri sneers. “I want the pictures you took.”

JJ tips his head to a slight angle and considers him curiously. Yuri stares up at him and waits for JJ to come to whatever conclusion must be building in his pea sized brain.

The thing about JJ Leroy is that everything about him is annoying. Yuri doesn’t even know him that well, yet JJ’s very existence is enough to have him grinding his teeth in silent frustration.

JJ can’t be bothered to walk like a normal person; he swaggers into every room like he owns the place. He’s too young to be as famous as he is, which means it’s all gone to his head. He should be dumb and awkward at eighteen, but somehow he isn’t. Or maybe he is, and everyone has decided to ignore it because he’s so good looking. One of the Canadian junior ladies said someone threw their panties onto the ice for JJ once in lieu of the usual flowers and stuffed animals; Yuri’s pretty sure it was a load of bullshit, but he also wouldn’t be surprised if it was true, considering how the crowd reacts whenever JJ performs. JJ grins and winks and shouts his stupid catchphrase, and girls everywhere start swooning. He steps out onto the ice, and the arena is engulfed by high pitched screaming — sort of like the Angels, only even more obnoxious, which Yuri previously thought impossible.

JJ is tall and broad and he should be skating pairs or ice dance with a build like his, but he’s not, because his quads are textbook perfection. He moved up to the senior ranks right when Yuri made his start in juniors, so Yuri hasn’t been able to compete against him yet, but after what he’s witnessed over the last two Grand Prix series, Yuri isn’t too worried. JJ’s ego is bigger than any success he’s had. Loathe as Yuri is to admit it, JJ could be twice as good if he dropped the stupid JJ Style gimmick and actually got serious about his skating, but that doesn’t seem likely to happen any time soon.

At least they have the good fortune to run in different social circles, so Yuri doesn’t have to tolerate JJ for long. JJ’s been around the edge of the room all night, watching off and on but failing to take part in the revelry, with the same girl hanging off of his arm the entire time. Yuri doesn’t know if she’s his girlfriend or a random groupie, but she peers at Yuri with amusement, like she thinks he’s some cute little fan desperate for JJ’s attention.

Yuri gags internally, and when JJ takes too long to respond, he snaps, “I don’t have all night, shithead.”

JJ’s grin goes a little lopsided. He probably has people tripping over themselves when he looks at them like that, but Yuri isn’t fazed. He stares JJ in the eye, folds his arms over his chest, and taps his foot impatiently.

“You’re cute,” JJ says. “How old are you? Twelve?”

Yuri doesn’t dignify such an obvious dig at his youth with a response. JJ _knows_ how old he is. _Everyone_ knows how old he is. He’s the two-time Junior Grand Prix Final champion. In just a few more months, he’ll be the two-time Junior World champion. Next season, he’ll enter the senior ranks, and he’ll make sure to skate right over JJ Leroy on his way to another Grand Prix Final gold.

JJ snickers at his own stupid joke as he searches his pockets for his phone. Yuri snatches it from him as soon as JJ has it unlocked, pulling up JJ’s photo album to begin searching through the pictures he took of tonight’s dance-off.

“I wouldn’t scroll too far back if I were you,” JJ says.

Yuri lifts his gaze to find JJ standing beside him, too close for Yuri’s comfort but not yet close enough to touch. “Why?”

JJ shrugs. “Sometimes I send sexy pictures to my girlfriend.”

“Fuck, _gross_.” Yuri shoves JJ’s phone back at him, smacking it hard enough into JJ’s chest that he gets an “oof” in response. “What the _fuck_. You’re dis _gus_ ting.”

“Shit,” JJ wheezes. For a moment, Yuri wonders if he hit him harder than he thought, but it becomes apparent fairly quickly that JJ is gasping out of laughter instead of trying to get more air. “I shouldn’t have warned you. Oh my God, that would have been priceless. The look on your face...”

His girlfriend, if that’s actually who she is, starts giggling along with him. Together, they laugh loud enough to attract the attention of several people in the surrounding area. Yuri shifts his weight from foot to foot when he feels multiple pairs of eyes on him.

After JJ and the girl have carried on like this for half a minute with no end in sight, Yuri chafes under the frustration and lashes out. He kicks JJ’s shin, which earns him an “ow!” and an exaggerated pout.

“Violent,” JJ observes, leaning over to rub the abused spot on his shin, which can’t hurt too badly since Yuri didn’t put his full strength behind it. “Don’t go all Tonya Harding on me before we even get to compete against each other.”

“Your jokes are shit,” Yuri counters.

He grabs for JJ’s phone again, pulling up JJ’s messages while JJ rubs at his leg one last time before straightening. Yuri creates a new message and enters his phone number, then hands the phone back with a menacing glare.

“Send me the pictures,” he demands.

The broad grin never leaves JJ’s face. He follows Yuri’s directions, at least, tapping at his screen until the pictures have been collected and sent off. Yuri’s phone vibrates in his pocket to signal the successful transfer.

“Anything else I can do for you?” JJ asks.

“Yeah, fuck off,” Yuri says, then turns on his heel and marches away.

Behind him, JJ raises his voice to conclude, “Next season’s gonna be fun!”

Yuri rolls his eyes but doesn’t turn back. If that fucking idiot thinks he can actually pose a challenge to Yuri, he’s got another thing coming. He’ll be left in the dust along with all the others. Maybe that’ll finally wipe the smug look off of his face.

Fortunately, Yuri’s aggravation begins to recede the further he stalks away. The encounter dissipates into the depths of his memory as soon as he starts harassing Cao Bin, unaware in that moment that JJ, stupid, obnoxious piece of shit that he is, will one day become the love of his life.


End file.
